The Anne Campbell Reform School for Girls
by downtowndystopia
Summary: Rachel goes to far in her quest to be number one and gets sent to reform school. There she meets a pink haired goddess named Quinn. But Rachel is not a lesbian, she couldn't possibly be falling for this girl... right?


"you cant just ship me away!" scream Rachel.

"Please daddy please! I-I never meant to do this" Rachel's father look at her with disappointment.

"its not my choice sweetie, you've always been… competitive. But I never thought you'd-you'd ever resort to this."

Rachel was crying, _hard. _She didn't mean to have done it. That stupid bitch Vanessa. Vanessa. It was her own damn fault! She shouldn't have tried out for the lead in funny girl. Rachel _is _Barbera. She _is _ Fannie Brice for fuck's sake. And that stupid, perfect Vanessa. She takes her role, her life her man. She knew what people said in the halls. Finn was dumb and 'confused' yeah whatever. Maybe that's what the breaking point was for Rachel. Well technically the breaking point was the rope holding a very heavy stage light. A stage light that fell on Vanessa Verges' head. A stage light that killed her.

Rachel should have been sent to prison for first degree murder. But she honestly didn't want to kill anyone. Hurt and possibly maim but not kill. She just didn't want to be second best. That's all she's ever wanted. To be number one. To be a star. And now all of that would be taken away. All her hopes and dreams gone with one mistake. She was being sent to the Anne Campbell Reform School for Girls.

Reform was a nice way of putting it. ACR was a place for girls who committed serious crimes but were determined to not be mentally stable. It was more of a loony bin than a reform school. But hey, it wasn't jail at least.

Rachel arrived there on a rainy Monday. Crying for her lost hopes and dreams of New York. Crying for her dads who were so disappointed, almost scared _of _her, not for her. She walked through the fenced area with her book bag clutched to her chest, looking down.

"name?" asked a bored looking receptionist.

"uh-Rachel Berry" she replied. The receptionist looked up. Rachel thought she was going to say something comforting or nice instead she said,

"another psycho? Ha. Like I need more of you fuckers. Whatever you're in room 14 in the b dorms, here's your schedule and you should have been given your uniform two weeks prior to your _enrollment_" the receptionist said enrollment with a sickly smile. Rachel gave her a bitch face, roughly grabbed her items and went to find her room.

The place was huge though and she had no clue what the fuck the 'b' dorms even meant. she wandered for a while until a bell rung and suddenly students were pouring out of the class rooms. Someone roughly bumped into her.

"hey watch where the fuck you're- oh hello sweetie" said the girl with a sickly sweet smile. The girl was much taller than Rachel. She has short pink hair, beautiful white skin, luscious pink lips-wait no. that's not how one describes a random girl. What the hell was going on? And why did she suddenly like this girl so much?

"please. Do not call me anything. I do not know how things work here but I don't appreciate being spoken to that way" Rachel knew what went on in these joints. Girls had needs or whatever. But Rachel berry was not a lesbian and was not going to be taken advantage of by some pink haired goddess.

"oh honey. I'm just being polite" said the girl again, this time she slipped a hand down Rachel's body from her ribcage to her hip. Rachel gasped at the touch. She then caught her senses and pushed the girl away.

"I don't swing that way thank you" spat Rachel.

"oh please. Give it a week and you'll be full on dyke just like the rest of us. Just give in baby" the girl tried to grab her again but the bell for second class rung. The girl frowned.

"we'll deal with this later" said the girl with a cute squeak_. No! not cute, annoying. Annoying and stupid and most importantly girly. _

Rachel eventually found her way to her room. She also found out that there were two beds. _Oh great_ she thought. She probably had a roommate. She just hoped the girl wasn't psycho like that pink haired chick.

Rachel began undressing to get into her uniform. She was only in her bra and underwear when the door suddenly unlocked and the pink haired girl walked in.


End file.
